Even a Monster has its Demon
by bosco5649faith
Summary: Bosco's life has been changed forever because of one monster, and is forced to struggle with outcome of his actions. Will he be ripped emotionally from what he needs.
1. Default Chapter

Ever have one of those dreams where you feel so distant from everyone and everything that can't even tell what's real and what's not. That feeling of sunken darkness like you are trying to get up or move or just simply open your eyes but no matter how hard you try you just can't fight that force that's holding you back. Eventually you just give in to whatever it is that's holding you and then it happens something greater then any evil force snaps you back.  
  
"Bosco" a gentle but familiar voice is heard off the in the distance but not to far to be misunderstood. A feeling not sure of exactly what it is a felt and you begin to struggle fighting curiously and anxiously wanting, no, needing to know. Then slowing it starts to come back you can hear the commotion the voices become more clear and small bits of light are shone through what seemed like an endless darkness. A jolt is suddenly shot through me, the light becomes more visible and occassionly there are shadowy figures to go along with voices. That's when I had begun to think that something's wrong. I race my memory to try and figure it out; tears, a car, that voice again, and then….bullets. My eyes shoot open , I begin to panic there's something blocking my air way my voice. Blood, Oh God there's blood everywhere, on the walls the floor all around me. The people have that sickening red fluid up to their elbows and some on there faces as if they've tried to wipe it away but couldn't get off. I search the room franticly trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Someone presses down on chest and abdomen and eyes widen with fear and pain I move my hand up towards my mouth but only to be stopped by soft hand.  
  
"Shh Shh Bos don't fight it, its ok….its helping you breathe" its that voice again, wait I know that voice its Faith. I looked to the left and there she is a beautiful face to go with the voice. I continue to look at her as she gently stokes the side of my face until I was rudely interrupted by a bright light and more hoarse voice.  
  
"Bosco, you with me" I closed my eyes and wince at the brightness "Pupils are equal and dilating,…BP 60 over 30...he's losing a lot of blood…."why does he kept rambling this nonsense "….lets keep him awake".  
  
God why am I so tired I think as my eyes drift closed yet again. "No Bosco" Faith not as gentle as before I notice as I crack my eyes open slowly. Faith leans in closer to my face "you have to your eyes open for me, Okay. Please Bosco I can't lose you too" she silently pleads. "Too" I think what does she mean, I brush away the thought as I concentrate on her face. Faith is staring deeply into my eyes, I recognize the look it's a look I haven't seen in a real long time, I kinda missed it to be honest. A look as if she were tear away from me she would lose her world.  
  
Suddenly I'm lifted off the blood covered floor they rush me by several other people, Davis, Swersky, Sasha, Sully, Kim, Carlos and even Cruz who all have this look of pity and sorrow written across their faces. I don't even remember seeing them in the room before. Faith is still at my side watching everything that is happening. They rush me into a room and Faith slowly leaves my sight I can a nurse telling her that she needs to wait outside. The doctors and nurses rip open my clothes and start to hook up different wires to me as I start to close my eyes again there's this horrible loud screeching noise coming from the right side of the room I open my eyes and look over I see another team of doctors and nurses doing whatever it is that they do. I don't really know why but I can't take my eyes off the scene but then the doctor that was blocking my view from seeing who it was moved slightly to the right. I see her, Oh My God, I scream on the inside I watch as the nurse pulls a sheet over her face. "Ma!" I begin to panic I can hear my own monitors begin to beep faster and louder, I pull my hands up to try and free myself from this horror show but other hands stop me and a nurse, Mary, who realizes what I'm looking at yells "close the curtain, that's his mother" she points to the now lifeless body on the gurney next to me. Tears begin to fall down my cheeks as they close the curtain around her. I feel a small poke in my and my body relaxes I close my eyes and allow myself to sleep not knowing what will happen next. 


	2. chapter 2

His blood still drips from my hands as I watch the doctors and nurses hurriedly pass by me towards the elevators. I run to his side and gently push back the few pieces of fallen hair, I only have a couple of seconds before the elevator doors open and one of the ER nurses gently guide me away from his unconscious form. I can hear Mary trying to tell me something but all I can find myself doing is watching as the elevator doors close. I stand there starring at the elevator that is now for sure long gone.   
  
"Faith" a hand is put on my shoulder and I turn around to see who has addressed me, "does Bosco have any other family here or that we could contact".   
  
"Umm, his father but I don't know how to get a hold of him, besides I doubt Bosco would want him here" I tell Mary, "why would you need to contact family?" I ask nervously not sure if I want to know the answer judging by the luck that Bosco has been having over the last few days.  
  
Mary looks at me with sympathy, "His mother died a few minutes ago" . She hands me a bag of Roses personal belongings and turns to walk away. I watch as she walks away with an expression of shock on my face. I then look towards the elevator and think 'Oh God how am I suppose to tell him that his mother is dead'.  
  
"Damn eh, you think his day could get any worse?" I hear a voice behind me say. I turn around to find Davis looking just about as stunned as I do.   
  
"I hope not" I whisper as I walk by him to go get cleaned up. As I allow the hot water to run down my arms and hands watching the red slowly disappear I see everything that happened in that lounge ever so clearly. Cruz was saying something about how no one goes to war with the New York City Police Department. Then I warn everyone about the guys running by with guns, I look at Bosco for split second as the one gun started to go off. He's not standing much more then a foot away from me, and I think 'shit he's a sitting duck standing there in the middle of open fire". The next thing I knew is he grabs me somewhat forcefully and pulls me too the ground not even thinking about his own safety. I hit the ground first and then the chair that I was sitting lands behind my back not sure if I knocked it over or Bosco had purposely put it there to shield me, but knowing Bosco that's exactly happened. The unloading of the gun stopped suddenly and I could hear movement on the floor from the crunching of the glass as I start to wonder who it was that was moving within the room I hear the gunmen reloading and cocking and then I hear Cruz yell "You son of a bitch!" and she unloads her weapon into him. For the first time I'm actually grateful she's is in the same room that I am in while guns are going off. I lift my head up off the ground to see her standing there slowly lowering her weapon. Then I see Davis walk over and starts to panic and saying something along the lines of "Oh my God…Oh God….go, go get a doctor or someone" as waves Cruz away who I now notice to have this horrifying look on her face. That's when I finally looked over that chair that was shielding me from the gun fire. Bosco and blood and lots of it, Davis yells for me to come and help keep pressure on the wounds, I crawl over pushing the chair roughly away and I grab his head to steady it that's when the door flew open, I look up and yell "Hurry!".  
  
"Faith" someone beside me whispers. I snap my head up to see Sasha standing there, I realize now that the blood is no longer being washed down the drain. I turned the taps off and walk to the chairs drying my hands at the same time. I sit down and then look up to see Sasha still standing at the sink. "He didn't have to do that" I start to say.   
  
"Who didn't have to do what?" Sasha says to me.  
  
"Bosco, he didn't have to take those bullets like he did" I'm now starring at the floor.  
  
"That's just who Bosco is, you know, he would do that for anyone" Sasha says confidently.  
  
"Yeah, I know" I'm now starting to feel guilty and ashamed, "well with the way I've treated him over the last year or so I don't really think I deserved it as much as he probably thought I did"  
  
I look up and Sasha just silently looks at me. "He has always been there for me even to this very day, no matter what I would say or do to him I could always depend on him" I lightly chuckle to myself " and the one time that he came to me, depending on me to help him; before all that crap happened with Cruz, I slam a door in his face and tell him I want him out of my life".  
  
I look back down at the floor and I can feel the tears starting to come but I keep them back. Sasha moves closer now and sits beside me and puts a hand on my back. "I let my anger get in the way of our partnership, if I would of just helped when he came to me the first time, things would never of ended up the way they did". I take a second to recollect myself.  
  
"I pushed him away, made him feel so alone" I stop trying to stop the tears and allow them to be released "and now the only family he has is dead, he's upstairs with bullets in him after trying to save my life, and for as far as he's still aware of I want him completely out of my life" I'm now crying without control and Sasha pulls me into hug as we wait for the news of our fallen friend. 


	3. chapter 3

4 long hours have now passed since I've seen Bosco and there is still no word. I stand leaning against the door frame of the surgical waiting room looking down a quiet hall as if it could give me answer to what is taking so long. The waiting room behind me holds a conversation full of questions that no one really knows how to answer. I keep hearing Cruz and Davis saying "I don't know" or "we have no idea" and "I don't know how to begin to figure this". I begin to grind my teeth with fustration over the way we don't have any answers to this nightmare. I finally can't hold it back anymore and I spin around to face them.  
  
"We have to start from the beginning, find out every bit of information that Wynn has on him, we need to figure out where this guy goes who he speaks to…..everything!" I say firmly and a lot louder then expected "because we can not let this son of bitch get away with the pain he has caused" I start to choke on my tears, I take one last look at the now silent crowd who has their eyes trained on me before I turn and walk out of the room to the nearest exit.  
  
I make my way outside to the now crisp but warm fresh night air of the spring. I brush away a few tears and take a deep breath of air soaking in how nice it feels compare to that hospital air. Allowing a shaky breath to be released I look up into the star covered sky and whisper "God please help him through this". I turn my head slightly to the right when I hear foot steps coming up behind me, its Davis and Sasha.  
  
"I'm sorry I jumped on you guys back there" I tell them without looking at them.  
  
"Nah, no man its alright….that was completely understandable, I mean this is fustrating" Davis says calmly looking forward.  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean, I don't even have the slightest clue on what is going here" Sasha includes "who is this Donald Mann in the first place?"  
  
"He's a Monkey Face Exstacy dealer, it all started when Mikey started to give us info on these dealers and we recognized Donald Mann's son outside one of the raves and we ended up in a high speed chase which killed his son, so now we think he wants revenge against Bosco and the cops that were there" Faith says calmly.  
  
"I hope he thinks that we are dead so it can at least buy us some time to figure this out" Davis and Sasha nod an agreement.  
  
We sit outside on bench for what felt like at least an hour without exchanging words just taking in the surrounding of the night life of New York from the roof that we were on; only about 6 floors high. The metal door behind us opens and Sully comes out but still holding the door open.  
  
"Hey guys" we turned our heads to the deep voice "Bosco's out of surgery, the doctor wants to talk to us".  
  
I stand up and walk towards the door with Davis and Sasha only a couple feet behind me walking together. I glance up at Sully for a second thanking him for coming to get us without using words. I don't waste much more time and kept on walking towards the waiting room.  
  
Davis quietly closes the door behind him as he's the last to enter the room and stands by the door. We look at the doctor as he begins.  
  
Bosco had suffered some internal bleeding which caused the doctors to remove his spleen, he had collapsed his right lung and only suffered some minor muscle damage. I kept thinking as I walked down the hall to his room "wow it seemed a lot worse then that, I mean know what he did suffer was bad, but I just figured it to be worse". That doesn't matter because what I do know is the doctor says he'll make a full recovery and be home in a few days, I let a small smile out at how I know that Bosco won't even want to be here for the rest of the night. I stop at door and read the number "379", I take a deep breath and walk in the room. Pulling a seat up to the side of his bed take hold of his left hand with my right hand and I reach up brushing back his yet again fallen hair and whisper "Thank you". I sit back still holding his hand and watch him sleep peacefully. 


	4. chapter 4

The bright orange sunlight has begun to peak over and between some of New York's finest skyscrapers. The warmth of the sun had already begun to radiate through the window that I've been looking through for the past 20 mins. Its been forever since I've seen the sun come up, almost forgot what a beautiful sight it was to see. My mind then drifts down towards the streets that are becoming more and more busy, even a few honks of the horns can be heard. Looking down at my watch, its 6:45 am, my kids will be getting up soon, the thought crosses through my mind as I remember the last time I was at home with my family and this time rolled around and Emily was banging on the bathroom door yelling for Charlie to get out. I let out a small sniff and a frown wondering what routine they would take dismorning to prepare themselves for school. A soft sound came from behind me, I turn to find Bosco slowly moving about in his bed. I walk up to him and take my seat while taking a hold of his hand and his eyes gently open.  
  
"Bos" I whisper.  
  
"Faith?, what are you doing here?" Bosco quietly asks.  
  
With a small grin I respond with , "couldn't think of anywhere else I'd rather be". Bosco nods quietly and shifts his position wincing in pain at every movement.  
  
"You Okay?" I say standing up to help move one of the pillows that had begun to fall.  
  
Completely ignoring my question, "is everyone else okay? No one else got hurt?" Bosco asks his eyes now fixed on the ceiling.  
  
"Yeah, everyone is fine. Cruz took out the shooter before he could let round 2 out" the silent answer of a nod while still looking up at the ceiling sent chills through my spine " Bos your…."  
  
"I know"  
  
I look up at him shocked at his response to see a tear slide down his cheek as he wiped it away. "I saw her die….she was next to me in the room". My heart broke at the sound of defeat in his voice.  
  
"I'm sorry Bos"   
  
"Don't be, I'm the one who should be sorry"  
  
With that a nurse walks in the room, "Well good morning officer, how you doing, any pain dismorning?"  
  
"No, I'm fine" Bosco answers quietly still focusing on the ceiling to hold back his emotions. I watch him, feeling his pain rip through me, 'Bos please don't put your pain behind closed doors'.  
  
"Okay then, if you need anything just let me know" she said with smile and wrote something down on her clip board and walked away.  
  
Without responding I sit back down in my chair allowing the silence to fill the room.  
  
"Isn't Fred going to be pissed at you for being here?"  
  
Unsure of how to respond, "No", I simply say.  
  
"Why not? The last I checked he wanted to throw me out the window"  
  
"He's not home"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He left the day you found out your brother was killed"  
  
Nodding sadly, knowing why but I asked anyway "Why did he leave?"  
  
"He was upset that I went back to work with umm, with…"  
  
"With me" I finish for her, letting out a small chuckle like I can't believe this is happening "you should go back to him and tell him that you will find a new partner" I tell her plainly without taking my eyes off the ceiling.  
  
"There's no going back this time Bos"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"He had an affair"  
  
"Wow this just keeps getting better" wiping away a few more tears from knowing the pain I have caused Faith "I'm sorry Faith, I…I wish I could go back and change everything that happened, for you. You don't deserve this pain I've caused you…I'm sorry"  
  
"No Bosco, he did this to himself. I am not blaming you or anyone but him for this, he chose to do what he did all by himself you hear me, this is not your fault" I'm standing over him now with sincere eyes pleading him not to blame himself. Although he's looking up he still manages to get around my eyes and turn his attention completely off of me.  
  
"Can I just be left alone"  
  
"Okay" I whisper and in silent concerned eyes I finally look away. I get to the door and look back to see him begin to cry and I can only turn to walk away with a few fallen tears of my own. 


	5. chapter 5

Later that morning at the hospital…  
  
………………………………............................................................................................................................  
  
"Hey, Faith"  
  
"Hey" I say turning my attention to Davis, Sasha and Sully who were walking towards me.  
  
"Something wrong?" Davis questions pointing towards Bosco's room down the hall.  
  
"No, No… he uh… he just wanted some space, some time alone" Faith says following the direction Davis was pointing to with her eyes. "So, what's up, anything new on Mann?"  
  
"Just the fact that we know he has been in the wind since yesterday evening" Davis says   
  
Faith looks up to see the 3 of them sharing glances as if there's something more to what Davis has said. "And..?"  
  
Sully lets out sigh, "uh Faith, Swersky is coming down later to question Bosco about his father"  
  
"What about his father?"  
  
"We got to talking with the guy who drove the bomb into the wake and he mentioned an Anthony Boscorelli. He said that he had cut a deal with Mann if he gave up the address of the funeral home that the wake took place at" Sully says now looking down at the floor in disgust.  
  
"That son of a bitch" Faith whispers "well I guess it makes sense, from what Bosco has told me it sounded like his father had suddenly came across a lot of money over the past while and he had the balls to give up his son for a damn reward, why not settle for big money too, right?"  
  
"So umm how is Bosco doing?" Sasha says changing the topic "Did you tell him about his mom yet?"  
  
"I didn't have to tell him, he already knew….I guess when they bought him into one of the ER rooms his mother was beside him when she died" Faith says "but other then the torment he's been put through he's okay."  
  
"Can we go see for him for a bit?" Sasha asks.  
  
"Well he was upset when I left him, but that was a couple hours ago so maybe he has cooled down by now" Faith says "come on, we'll see if he wants visitors."   
  
………………………………...........................................................................................................................  
  
"what do you want from me Mike, you lied about the dope, you lied about being clean!"  
  
"I am clean!"  
  
"No, your dealing that's not clean!"  
  
"but still I think we should hold off on the ceremony just one day"  
  
"it's the right time Ma"  
  
"What do you believe?"  
  
"it doesn't matter"  
  
"yeah it does we're brothers, we're family!"  
  
"family?"  
  
Knock, knock  
  
"Bos?"  
  
Bosco turns his head quickly startled out of his thoughts "Yeah"  
  
"How you doing, man?" Davis asks as he quietly takes a seat closer to the foot of the bed.  
  
"I'm alive" Bosco says and acknowledging everyone else who has entered the room, stopping his gaze at Faith.  
  
"Faith, I'm sorry about before…I didn't mean to scare you off like that" Bosco says with a small grin.  
  
"That's okay….I understand" Faith says now sitting close to the bed. Bosco gently places his hand on top of Faith's and Faith gives him a smile.  
  
"So what's the news, cause I know you guys well enough that you wouldn't just come to stare at me" Bosco says looking from Sasha to Sully then Davis.  
  
Davis lightly slaps the side of Bosco's leg "Ooh is that so, you know us that well huh"  
  
"Yeah that is so and I would get up and kick your ass right now for hitting me if it wasn't for the fact that I'm an injured man right now"  
  
"Should we add that to your list of excuses now" Davis says jokingly lightly slapping his leg again.  
  
"Alright, alright children" Sully says annoyed knowing that their little back and forth could go on forever if he didn't put a stop to it.  
  
"Yeah stop it" Sasha adds playfully hitting Davis upside the head "but Bosco we should probably mention that Swersky is going to come down and talk to you about something important with the detectives from Narcotics"  
  
"About what?"  
  
Sasha draws in a deep breath "your father."  
  
"My father?" Bosco asks looking confused "why would they need to know about my father."  
  
Faith takes hold of Bosco's hand squeezes lightly "Well remember that guy that drove the bomb into the wake" Faith says looking at her thumb as she rubs the back of Bosco's hand, "he mentioned something about him and that he would know more of where Mann be"  
  
Bosco just looks at Faith still not completely understanding why. "Apparently Bosco, your father cut a deal with Mann and gave up the location of the funeral home in return"  
  
"Dammit, I knew he was up to no good" Bosco says closing his eyes in fustration "Shit! God why didn't see this coming"  
  
"Bosco, calm down alright we don't know anything for sure yet okay" Faith says calmly.  
  
Bosco lets out a sigh and doesn't say anymore about it.   
  
………………………………............................................................................................................................  
  
TBC… 


	6. chapter 6

3:00 pm Mann's plane  
  
"What do you mean he survived?!"  
  
"We just got news sir that he has survived the surgery, but his mother did die"  
  
"and no one else was injured…CAN'T U DO THIS RIGHT!" Mann says in anger slamming his fist on the table, "alright that's it, no more trying to get around this. Contact this Anthony Boscorelli, and tell him that I have something that will spark his interest but he must kill his son".  
  
"Yes sir, what about the others?"  
  
"Leave the others, just make sure that Boscorelli is dead"  
  
3:00 pm Mercy Hospital  
  
"Officer Sullivan!" Swersky called as he was making his way towards Bosco's room.  
  
"Yes sir" Sully says stopping dead in his tracks to allow the Lieutenant to catch with him.  
  
"How's Boscorelli, is he well enough for questioning?"  
  
"Yes sir, Officers Davis, Monroe, Yokas are in with him now. He is fairly coherent."  
  
"Good, I'm going to need the four of you in the room so you are aware of our next move"  
  
Sully nods in understanding, and the two started back on their walk towards Bosco's room.  
  
Sully and Swersky walk quietly into Bosco's room. Faith sees the two walk into the room and gives a small nod and grin to acknowledge the entry. As Swersky walks closer to Bosco he gives Faith look saying "is he okay" while pointing towards the bed noting the fact that Bosco has his head turned facing the opposite wall giving the impression that he is sleeping. Faith nods letting him know that he's okay.  
  
"Boz" Faith whispers leaning slightly over brushing her hand lightly over his forearm. Bosco turns his head slowly to face her.  
  
"Hey Bosco, how you doing?" Swersky asks with an expression lighter then his usual stern face.  
  
"I'm okay" Bosco says sounding a little out of breath as he gingerly tries to shift his position to a more comfortable one knowing that he was going to be here awhile asking questions.  
  
"Okay then. I just have a few questions that I hope you can answer for me. Narcotics was supposed to come but they got called out on a job" Swersky says easing his way into what he really came for knowing that it may be an upsetting conversation because of everything that's been going on, "Okay so first of all are you aware of the fact that your father, Anthony Boscorelli, is now involved in this investigation."  
  
"Yes, these guys had informed me about that earlier" Bosco says glancing around the room to the faces of his friends.  
  
"Do you know where your father is?"  
  
"I know he has a loft up on the east side in Soho, off of 96th building 210, apartment 7J"  
  
"Okay what about place of employment?" he says while writing down the information.  
  
"He drives a taxi for New York, last I heard his route begins 86th Street"  
  
"He can afford a loft in Soho by driving a taxi?" Swersky asks giving Bosco questioning look.  
  
Bosco looks down at the blankets he's now nervously rubbing between his thumbs and index fingers "Kinda stupid of me to not be able to figure out that he must have been doing something on the side, like gee I don't know dealing drugs perhaps with my brother".  
  
Swersky who can clearly see now how this is breaking him. Bosco looks up to met the pity in his Lieutenants eyes "pretty pathetic huh, how one of your own cops can't see the ever so clear difference between a drug dealer and a taxi driver."  
  
"Bosco I don't want you to drag yourself down on this, there was no way that anyone could of seen this coming, not even you. You got that" Swersky says pointing at Bosco with his all so famous stern look "I'll be back with updates as soon as I get them, you take care of yourself" Swersky says as readies himself to leave he motions for the four other cops to the outside of the room.  
  
"Wait!." Bosco says interrupting their exiting, soon regretting his sudden movement and clutches his stomach in pain "what are you…. Doing… next?" says trying to get around the intense pain he's now in.  
  
"I'm going to get a team together and we are going to bring in your father"  
  
"but I want to be there to bring in the bastard" Bosco says now looking rather pale. Faith quickly walks up to him putting a hand on his shoulder to ease him back down in bed.   
  
"Boz please tell me your kidding me, you can barely roll over without being in pain how do you expect to arrest you father" Faith says in soothing tone while sitting on the edge of the bed. She grasps his hand and smiles "don't worry about it okay… we have plenty of cops on this, Okay. I'll be right back" she says laying his hand back down and walks back towards the waiting group who are now outside the room   
  
Swersky looks at the four fellow Officers as they look at him intently. "I'm having a security Officer to come down and guard his door, for all we know this guy has found out that he's still alive and is going to in someway or form try and kill him. Until then I want at the least two of you to stick around at all times that way I can still have Officers on the streets, you guys figure out who its going to be."   
  
"Yes Sir" the four say in unison, Swersky nods once and turns to walk away.  
  
The four Officers stand there watching as he leaves with bearing the thought on their minds that Mann is still after their fellow Officer, friend, and partner. 


	7. chapter 7

As soon as Swersky rounded the corner Faith immediately spoke up "So umm, I'm willing to stick around here with Bosco"  
  
"Yeah okay, I'll stay with you" Sasha says and Faith nods with agreement.  
  
Sully sighs and looks at Davis "well partner looks like we're hitting the streets" he pats Davis's back once "lets get out there".  
  
"Yeah alright, you keep us posted" Davis says pointing towards Faith.  
  
Faith grins and nods "Absolutely. You do the same"  
  
"Yeah see ya."  
  
Faith turns to Sasha brushing her hand through her hair, "Do you think Mann is really going to come for him"  
  
Looking towards Bosco in his room and letting out a soft breath Sasha whispers "I don't know"  
  
"Well lets get back in there"  
  
Faith walks back to her seat on the right side of the bed and Sasha moves the chair that Davis sitting on up closer to his left side noticing paleness of his face and although his eyes were closed the obvious pain he was in.  
  
"Bosco do you want something for the pain?" Sasha asks Bosco.  
  
"Yeah" Bosco whispers without opening his eyes.  
  
"okay" Sasha says meeting Faith's eyes as she stands up to get a nurse.  
  
"Boz?" Faith says changing her position from the chair to sitting on the edge of the bed and placing her hand gently on his stomach careful not to hurt him. Bosco turns his head as soon as he felt her touch and looks into her eyes.  
  
"What's going to happen with my mom?"  
  
"Well, I think the department will take care of the arrangements for you. I'm sure Lieu will mention it in roll call and I'm sure that everyone will pitch in somehow" Faith says while subconsciously brushing her thumb back and forth over a small area of his stomach.   
  
Bosco pulls his hand up on top of her hand to stop her motion and Faith looks up at him startled by his sudden movement "I'm sorry…I wasn't hurting you was I?"  
  
Bosco shakes his head no "No. I want to make the arrangements for the funeral. I don't need the department to do it, I can do it…really."  
  
Faith looks into his eyes and sees the sincerity in them and looks down at her hand that's still underneath his and puts her other hand on top of his "Okay I'll let Lieu know that".  
  
"Okay so Officer Boscorelli I hear you are ready for some pain medication" the nurse says rather cheery like walking towards his bed. Faith picks herself up from the bed and walks towards Sasha who is standing closer to the doorway to give the nurse the space.  
  
Faith looks at Sasha and says quietly so Bosco can't hear but loud enough for her to hear clearly "He wants to make the arrangements for his moms funeral".  
  
"You think that's a good idea?"  
  
"I don't know, I mean this has all been pretty stressful and I just think if he tries to handle this on his own it would rip him apart"  
  
"Yeah and he doesn't seem to be open to the idea of asking for help on this…"Sasha says before the nurse interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me ladies. I don't mean interrupt but I'm all done here"   
  
Faith looks at her "Oh sorry" realizing that they were blocking the doorway and stepped out of the way " hey, excuse me, do you know when he will be released from the hospital"  
  
"I'm not sure but I can check with his doctor" she says with a smile looking back at her.  
  
"Okay, thank you". The nurse nods continues on down the hall.  
  
"Like I was saying, maybe we could help him out if he really wants to do this himself." Sasha finishes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I think that would be best." Faith says before turning back to go to Bosco.  
  
……………………………….......................................................................................................................................  
  
5:26pm  
  
The sounds of an acoustic piano echoed through the halls and rooms of Mann's new house in Las Angeles California.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
The music stops almost instantly "Yes?"  
  
"Boscorelli is on line 3, sir"  
  
"Thank you" Mann waves him off and picks up the phone. "This is Mann"  
  
"Boscorelli, I have proposition for you"  
  
'I'm listening'  
  
"I understand that your son Maurice Boscorelli is alive"  
  
'Yes'  
  
"I have 500 000 reasons for you to kill him" After a long pause of silence on the other line.  
  
'How?'  
  
"Anyway you please" Mann hangs up the phone smiles slyly and goes back to his piano.  
  
………………………………......................................................................................................................................   
  
5:55pm  
  
The conversation between Bosco, Faith and Sasha that had been going on for the last half hour about the funeral arrangements had become a two person conversation between Faith and Sasha as the pain medication started to take its toll and exhaustion took hold of Bosco. Faith noticed that Bosco was now struggling to keep his eyes open.  
  
"We should let you get some rest" Faith said while starting to get up.  
  
"We'll come back tomorrow morning to finish the arrangements" Sasha adds also standing up.  
  
Faith let a smile escape onto lips as she sees Bosco's only response is a nod while his eyes are closed. She looked over at Sasha who also has smile written across her face from the scene in front of her.  
  
Faith and Sasha walk out the room informing the security officer that they will be back in the morning and to call for a car to pick them up.   
  
Minutes later Sully and Davis pull up to them in the parking area outside the main entrance. "Good evening ladies and where might we be able to escort you to" Davis says in his best manner while opening the door for them.  
  
"Funny Ty" Sasha says before getting in the car. Davis shuts their door and climbs back in the front.  
  
"So how's Bosco?" Sully says pulling into the street.  
  
"He's okay. He wants to make the funeral arrangements on his own so we were helping him out with that before he fell asleep on us" Faith says.  
  
"Oh yeah, I figured that Lieu would work that out for him" Davis says turning his head slightly back towards them.  
  
"I'm sure he planned to, but Bosco wanted to do it"  
  
"Well can you blame him for wanting to, she was last bit of family he had right?" Sully says looking in the rear view mirror "he probably feels responsible for all this and thinks that this is the least he can do for her." Faith just nodded at his statement. The rest of the ride was quiet until they got to her apartment. Faith thanked them for dropping her off, once upstairs she got into the shower and changed into a comfy pair of clothes. Lying down in bed she stared at a picture of her kids and realized she had some business of her own take of and soon fell asleep. 


	8. chapter 8

Bosco's POV  
  
………………………………...........................................................................................................................  
  
4 days later…  
  
It's been four days since the madness, 4 days since I've seen my mother last and in 2 days I will be burying her along with my brother since we never did finish his funeral. As I sit on the edge of this hospital bed that I've been confined to over the last 6 days I quietly wait for Faith, Sasha and I think Davis, I wasn't really listening when Sasha talking about who would be up later to help me get home. I grip the edge of the bed and slowly push myself up becoming more impatient as time goes by. I walk over towards the window and tracing a drop of rain that was dripping down gently I don't remember when it had started to rain, I remember the last time it had rained though, I was staring blankly out the window at my moms place not really focusing on anything around me, only my failures in life. I feel a sharp pain penetrate from my abdomen through my left side of my chest wincing at the pain I shuffle my way back to the bed and sit facing the window. I can't even stand for anymore than five minutes at a time. Rubbing the aching area on my chest I sigh and continue staring blankly out the window. I keep thinking that I should cry or scream or something, maybe I'm all cried or something because I just feel numb.  
  
"Boz?…Bosco?" Faith says sitting down next to me. I didn't even realize she was in the room until she sat down beside me and put her hand on my back. What scared me even more was that Sasha was squating in front of me the time. It must have been taking me a long time to respond because when I look Faith she has this look of worry on her face.  
  
"Yeah?" I finally respond.  
  
"Are you sure you're ready to leave?" Sasha says getting up from her position.  
  
"Yeah" I whisper while pushing myself up and start to walk around the bed "Davis outside?" I say while grabbing my duffel bag that had some of my personal belonging in.  
  
Faith takes the bag from my hands and points to the wheelchair that I walked by "Sit. And yes he is"  
  
"I can walk" I look at the two of them who are both shaking their heads no, and motioning with their indea fingers for me to sit in the wheelchair. I couldn't bring myself to fight them, not that I'd win anyways, so I give up and just sit and bring myself back to my thoughts.  
  
Mann, I shake my head at thought of his name with knowing what he has done and how I know it's going to be pretty much impossible to catch him and even if we do he'll walk out the door next day because no one will have the balls to stand up against him plus there's no evidence to hold against him that he did kill my brother. I don't understand how someone can live every day of their lives knowing that he killed people, well I guess he didn't directly kill them. He's such a big though guy or at least so he thinks but he doesn't have the balls to do the dirty work himelf, I mean how pathetic is that. I guess its not like it matters anyways the only way justice will be served is if we go down there and kill him ourselves. Hell, we can't even do that cause we don't know where he is and if he did leave the state I can't personally go to him and put a bullet in back of his skull because it would make me look like a murderer, damn this system is completely screwed up.   
  
"Boz?" Faith is now kneeling in front of me, I look up and realize I'm outside now. I look into her eyes and try figure out what it is she wants.  
  
"What?" I finally say giving up on trying to figure it out on my own. She slides over slightly and points to the inside of the back of the RMP.  
  
"Oh." I pick myself up and plop down in the back seat and Davis shuts the door. I don't even acknowledge him when he does so and just stare straight ahead hoping that they would just get moving so I can go home. I feel his gaze through the window and though its not clear I can hear him talking about something.  
  
"He okay" Davis asks looking at Sasha and Faith "he seems kind of zoned out."  
  
"I don't know, he didn't say anything on the way down" Sasha says  
  
"Yeah and when we met him in his room, it took us awhile to get his attention" Faith says looking back at Bosco.  
  
"Well lets get going, maybe he'll be all right once he gets home" Davis says going around to the drivers side. Sasha got in the front and Faith sat in the back.  
  
"You ready" she says pating his leg. Bosco nods and Davis starts up the engine.   
  
So that's it I'm left to be here in my misery knowing how the rest of my life will be without my mother or my brother who I really wasn't all that close to anyways but now I can honestly regret it. One of his last requests in life was for me to forgive him and be his brother but all I could do is put him behind bars and now, bury him. We never did make it to Alantic City like he wanted, and my mom all she ever wanted was for her 2 boys to get along and act like normal brothers for once but I couldn't even do that simple task for her. Now that I think about it, it really wouldn't of been that hard to do. I laughed on the inside I even failed as a brother and son. The more I think about it the more useless I really start to think I am. 'Useless' I stop to think about the word; even my own partner at one point thought that of me and I'm sure she still does I don't blame her for thinking that though. When she first said it I brushed it off like nothing and never really thought about it again. Just like everything she was right, I just never realized it.   
  
"Useless" I says in whisper barely louder than my breathe of air. To be honest I didn't realize it actually came out of my mouth until Faith grabbed my hand.  
  
"What?" I look at her but instead of responding I notice something behind her through the side window. A car. Going really fast not slowing for the red light. My eyes widen in fear.  
  
"CAR!" I scream aloud as I can.  
  
Davis looks over in time to slam on the brakes and swerve missing the car by near inches. It was like we were in another time warp everything slowed down to mere seconds before something snaps you out of it.  
  
Davis looks back and says "Everyone ok?"  
  
I hear Sasha and Faith yeah and I'm still not sure if I've even taken a breath of air in the last few seconds then all of a sudden my door opens and I fall to the pavement with a thud and I am being dragged to my feet. Faith cries out as she sees what is happening.   
  
Oh God this hurts, whoever it is that's holding onto me is not being very gentle. I see Davis aiming his weapon and calling in what sounded like a 10 -13. I feel a familiar touch, a feeling of a barrel of a gun to my head. He's backing up and practically dragging me with him.  
  
"Anthony Boscorelli, you put that gun down now!" someone screams "let him go"  
  
Wait did that person just say Anthony Boscorelli, I'm finally starting to register everything that's going on. I move my head slightly and look up to face my enemy. My father, "son of a bitch" I let out quietly. I hear the sirens of multiple emergency vehicles. I look around at all the lights flashing they begin to blur together I close my eyes for a spilt second.  
  
"He's coming with me!" my father yells "and if any of you try and stop me I'll blow his brains out, Mann wants him dead!"  
  
That's it, I can't take this anymore. With all the strength I have and maybe even a little more than expected I catch him off guard turning around and rising my hands at the same time I grab the back of his head along with a bunch hair and pull roughly towards the ground. He yelps in pain dropping the weapon and immediately falling to the ground. I dig my knee into the back of his neck pinning him to the ground and still griping his hair tightly causing his head to be pulled back.  
  
"You SON OF A BITCH!" I'm screaming at the top of my lungs now and I start smashing his face into the ground "Where is he!? WHERE!?  
  
I continue slamming his face into the ground "WHERE!?"  
  
"Boz!…Bosco!…come on get off of him… we got him" Sully says as he and Davis are trying to pry me off of my father.  
  
"AHH!" I yell out in pain as Davis wraps his arms around my chest to pull me.  
  
"We got him.." he says again "I'm sorry man…I didn't mean to hurt you. But there's no use in you beating him to death when we need to get answers out of him"  
  
I'm sitting on street wrapped in pain and breathing heavily as I watch several officers roughly push him into the back of an RMP. Faith gets down on her knees beside of me and pulls me into a hug.   
  
"Ow" was all I managed to get out before I started to cry uncontrollably in her arms.  
  
"Shh its okay, its alright. Bosco its alright" She says soothingly in my ear as she begins cry along with me. Faith didn't even let go when medics came over to make sure I was alright, and I didn't resist. 


	9. chapter 9the end

Bosco's POV  
  
………………………………............................................................................................................................  
  
2 days later the funeral   
  
The soft music plays through out the silent room, flowers fill up most the space around the caskets. Sitting in the first row of chairs that Faith had insisted where we should sit, I'm mindlessly staring at the caskets thinking about what I could of done to prevent this. My father gave up Mann after hours of interrigation and confessed that he had also been dealing exstacy over the last year with Mikey. He'll be in jail for the next 10 to 15 years without bail for having a part in the death of 2 police officers, Rose and Micheal Boscorelli, and the attempted murder of myself. Mann was shot and killed when he attempted to escape L.A.P.D, I wish I was there to of seen the look on his face when he saw that his plan backfired on him but the knowledge of his death will have to do. I feel like I've been sitting here for days, I look at my watch briefly, 1:57pm, we'll be getting ready to go to the cemetery soon. Faith sits down beside me, and puts her arm around my back we share a look briefly before turning my attention back to the caskets. Faith had gotten her kids back from Fred yesterday and looks like she is going to get custody of them. I still feel guilty on that part and I've said 'I'm sorry' about a half a million times to Faith about it but insists that she doesn't blame me for it and that as long as her kids are with her none of it matters.  
  
"Boz?, we have to go now". I nod letting her know that I understand. I stand to walk with her down the aisle. Most of the seats were empty now, we meet up with Sully, Davis, and Sasha outside they had requested to sit with us in limo that would take us to cemetery. Normally only family would be allowed in the limo, but I guess they are the closest thing I have to family now so I didn't object to what they had wanted.  
  
We pulled up beside a grassy hill in the cemetery to a very beautifully set up area where people who I recognized from the house have already began to gather. I take a deep breath hoping that it will stop me from breaking down before I can even pull myself away from the limo. I look over my shoulder and watch as fellow police officers carry the caskets on the shoulders, I'll have to remember to thank them for volunteering to do that, I hardly ever talk to most of these guys.  
  
Faith walks over to me, gives me a supportive smile and links her arm with mine. We walk together up the little hill and take our place close to the plots as the priest begins.  
  
_"I didn't hear you leave,  
  
I wonder how I'm still here.  
  
I don't want move a thing,  
  
It might change my memory.  
  
Oh I am what I am,  
  
I'll do what I'll want,  
  
But I can't hide."  
_  
The priest pauses for moment so I can place a single rose on both of the caskets. I first walk up to Mikey's and place the rose down _'do you remember Mo?…do you remember why we use to come out here!?…and how you use to say that no matter how bad thing got we would always stick together…'_. Single tear fell from my eye. "I'm sorry Mike" I whisper.  
  
_"I won't go,   
  
I won't sleep,  
  
I can't breathe,   
  
Until you resting here with me.  
  
I won't leave,   
  
I can't hide,  
  
I cannot be until your resting here with me."_  
  
I pick up another rose and place it on my Ma's casket, _'everyone I ever knew always ran away from fights, but you would always walk right in the middle of them. Sticking up for the little guy, I was always proud of you for that… you're a good boy Maurice'_. The tears are now streaming down my face I can't bring myself to take my hand off of the casket that my mother lays in.  
  
_"I don't want to call my friends,  
  
They make wake me from this dream  
  
And I can't leave this bed,   
  
Risk forgetting all that's been."_  
  
Faith sees that I can't bring myself to leave and guides me back to where she was standing with a supporting arm around lower part of my back. I wipe away the tears "sorry" I don't why I keep saying that but it's the only thing I can of saying anymore.   
  
"Its okay Boz" Faith whispers as she pulls me into hug for the hundredth time over the last couple days. The priest continues on with the ceremony.  
  
_"I won't go,  
  
I won't sleep,  
  
I can't breathe,  
  
Until you're resting here with me."_  
  
The caskets begin to lower as the priest finishes, and the crowd slowly begins to disappear until only Faith and myself are left standing looking through teary eyes at the large holes in the ground that now hold what I can no longer have.  
  
_"I won't leave,   
  
I can't hide,  
  
I cannot be until you're resting here with me"_  
  
Faith turns me slightly to face her and pulls me into another hug and we cry in each others arms "I'm sorry" she whispers in my ear. I hold her tightly and whisper "its okay".  
  
………………………………............................................................................................................................  
  
The end  
  
Song: Dido "Here with me" 


End file.
